The invention relates in general to ram jet engines and in particular to a new and useful valve with a rotatable body for proportioning a quantity of flowing medium, in particular the quantity of the fuel rich gases flowing into the combustion chamber of ram jet rocket engines.
In machine construction valves installed in ducts for proportioning the flow quantities of flowing media are known in many forms. Generally, to keep the flow losses to a minimum, these movable machine elements should be designed for favorable flow characteristics. Further in order to reduce the forces due to inertia and to permit high operating frequencies, the structural weight of the valves should be as low as possible.
In certain operational situations special problems arise which can be mastered only by specific valve properties. Thus, in some thermal engines, as in ram jet rocket engines operating with fuel rich gases which are generated in a precombustion chamber from a solid chemical fuel and flow over one or more lines to a main combustion chamber, to which atmospheric oxygen is supplied for stoichiometric final combustion, solid particles occur in the hot gas stream. These particles have the objectionable property of being very adhesive. This causes fouling of lines, and in particular in the valves, at existing edges, corners, undercuts and in cavities, depositions form which may lead to failure to these important control elements.